Operation: Deliverance
The Battle of Kurdun Fields, also known as Operation: Deliverance, was a major battle during the End War. The Battle of Kurdun Fields forever changed the course of the war for CT . Kurdun Fields was a drained swamp area that led into Kurdun Point, the place that housed the Ragnarok Technology. During the battle, William O'Malley performed many heroic feats which were remembered even after he was imprisoned. Three years before E-Day, a secret meeting of the CORE's highest military command along with the head of 4 ZI Special Tactics Group Major Thornton and Captain Chekov of T-Flotilla the CORE's maritime and amphibious assault units, two of the CORE's smallest army units. After gathering intel on the Ragnarok technology, CORE High Command decided that such a weapon could not be allowed to exist in enemy hands. They soon formulated a plan to capture the technology, which became "Operation Deliverance". It would commence with a fake invasion of the Macarod Republic via Oakmarsh city. This would give Thornton's Commandos enough time to steal the Ragnarok technology and allow X Company of the 4th Zerichstaz Infantry to cut off all reinforcement to Kurdun Point. Hopefully Macarod would send their troops to defend Berephus and Pelles send DNA troops to the border, thus reducing the chance of engagement. X Company began training at Merrenat Naval Base for the incursion at Kurdun Fields, and was later transported to Fesor Naval Base to board the CNV Charger. ''While they protected the perimeter of the Ragnarok facility, Major Thornton and his commandos were to kill or capture the Dremic scientists, and to obtain data on the Ragnarok. Operation: Deliverance CORE Recon teams learned that the DNA, the antithesis of the COREs were building an orbital beam weapon that could be launched from space and change the course of the war in DNA favor. Major Gary Thornton was ordered by his superiors to lead a small Commando force into Kurdun Point by beachhead, raid, and capture key scientists that could create the Hammer technology. He was then ordered to kill the remaining scientists. The commandos gathered all of the data on the Ragnarok, learning that a back-up was at a nearby army base. Pavel alerted the CNV ''Charger and they dispatched SwordFish which leveled the enemy base. The commandos wiped out one Dremic special forces squad and killed two guards, and made their escape via Falcon attack boats to be picked up by King-Sabres, rigging the base to explode, which it eventually did. However, two DNA LionFish attack choppers caught up to them and destroyed one of the Falcon. The Gears in the other Falcon managed to shoot down one of the LionFishs, but the other one managed to stay out of range of their weapons. By luck, William was in an enemy Asp with anti-air capability and shot down the remaining chopper. Pavel dove into the water to rescue the survivors of the other Falcon, pulling as many aboard as possible, and then Pavel piloted the boat into the cargo bay of the Sea Raven, an incredibly difficult task, that, along with his rescue efforts, earned him an Cobalt Star. Battle of Kurdun Fields X Company of the of 4th Zerichstaz Infantry lands north of Kurdun Point under a diversion attack from Coalition naval forces, so as to block off DNA forces from reinforcing Kurdun Point. But CORE intelligence failed to see that the two DNA regiments bases are reinforced with mobile artillery and armored cavalry. At this point the commando team finds out that the DNA has a backup of the Hammer data in another location; the Coalition carrier Merit sends two Petrel fighter-bombers to deal with the backup, but they are both shot down by DNA AA and Asp armored cavalry units. X Company under control of 1st Lt Tina Byrne, Sergeant Kennen and Sergeant Botger are ordered to attack the advancing DNA forces with long range Falchion RPG's, destroying several gun placements and taking out some anti-air. The battle seems to have been won for the CORE forces, but heavier DNA forces stay out of range past the bridge, and began inflicting heavy causalities on X Company, which was quickly running out of Falchions. Within a few seconds X Company lost 20 Gears and Kennen. In the confusion, William and Thomas charge DNA forces with their Falchions and take out several artillery units. 1st Lt Byrne at the same time attacks one of the DNA armored cavalry units and manages to throw grenades inside; however, her webbing snags on the Asp's chassis and she is stuck, almost unable to get away. The Asp is taken out, but 1st Lt Byrne was severly wounded. However, one Asp still remains and will oppose any CORE effort to evacuate the many X Company wounded via air. William and Thomas took a few men to ambush the Asp, but the ambush fails. Thomas forgets to stay in cover and leads a final charge on the damaged Asp. The two other Gears with them follow him, but all three are shot; the other two Gears are killed immediately, but Thomas survives and pretends not to be wounded so that William would not risk his life rescuing him. William at this point commandeers the Asp and uses it to knock out the remaining DNA anti-air and covers the withdrawing commando team from LionFish attack helicopters. At this point, the battle is mostly over, with the Ragnarok data safely in CORE hands and with X Company free to withdraw. However, Thomas is now seriously wounded in the top of his leg and in his abdomen and is on the bridge, begging William and Botger to leave him as he is probably too badly wounded to save. As William prepares to make a rush for Thomas, a mortar round wounds Thomas again. Botger prepares to shoot Thomas to put him out of his suffering, but William is still intent on saving him; at the last moment, Thomas manages to commit suicide by fragging himself rather than risk the lives of his fellow Gears. Aftermath After the battle the survivors were brought aboard the fleet and were able to reach CORE territory. A few weeks after the battle William was rewarded the Cobalt Star along with Pavel, Thornton and Thomas, the highest possible honor in the CORE military. Major Thornton was promoted to Colonel after this battle. Legacy The Battle of Kurdun Fields gave the CORE strategic advantage over the DNA by claiming the stolen DNA technology and used it to perfect the CORE’s version of the Ragnarok. Unfortunately it would take the CORE three years to perfect the Ragnarok and over thirty thousand Reds would go on and die in the End War until Sean O'Malley perfected the Ragnarok and Director Ferguson threatens DNA Premier Adam Parker to surrender or face destruction. Republics' officials would surrender and the End War ended, three years after Kurdun Fields. For X Company 4th Zerichstaz Infantry, their dead are honored with an onyx slab at Knisely Bay. Category:End War Category:CORE